Birthday Buddy
by Drarryforever13
Summary: 1 year after everything had happened Zuko and Sokka realize they have feelings for each other. On Zuko's birthday he demands a lot from Sokka and boy do they enjoy it. It's just a small smutty scene I made when I was bored. Hope you read it!


**I am hoping this is good. I really dislike this one. It's so rude to everyone else in the story. Ugh but I have to write it because I just do. **

**This is about Zuko and Sokka and their "experiments" in sex. They fall in love. All that shit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these amazing characters I just write about them. I write good things about them. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

I stood there with him. Staring at his large muscles. I kissed them until I reached a nipple. I sucked on that for a while and then moved swiftly to the other one. The fire lord was so willing to let me do this to him. I was one of his best friends though I never imagined it would get to this level. He brought my head back up to his and said "Sokka will you be my slave for the day?" I was taken back by it. I knew that we liked each other but why did he want me to be his slave. I nodded my agreement but only because it was his birthday. "Good," he said grinning sheepishly."Today we will have sex and we wil have a lot of it." I grinned at the idea. Him fucking me senseless made my ass tingle.

"Yes master," I said with a slight grin. I never thought I could call him that. Zuko always made me use his name instead of Fire Lord and now I was calling him master. The things he would do to me today made my ass tingle even more. Zuko laughed at my previous statement and then grabbed my wrist pulling me to his bedroom.

* * *

We arrived at his room and he told the guards not to disturb us. This was our short time together. He then told me once he locked the door he was going to be rough and that if it hurt too much I could back out. I was surprised that he would even think I would back out. I told him I would never back out especially not for him.

He took forever taking my clothes off so I did the same with him. He then tied me up on the bed and took out a small whip. I looked at it almost grinning. He was going to hit me. He could hit me as many times he liked I would still love it. He pulled back and it hit me. I let out a groan of pain and pleasure. The way he whipped me felt so good he did it a second time and I could feel the blood. He whipped me several more times until I was a whimpering mess. I started to cry but he pulled out several other toys. He put a cuff around my balls and told me I was not to cum until he said I could. He then pulled me to the bath and poured water in my ass. I moaned in pain. It hurt so badly. He put a huge dildo in my hole and told me it had to stay there until he came back. He left the room quickly for business.

* * *

Standing alone in his room all parts of my body hurt. I moaned and groaned through his leaving. Why did he do this to me. I thought he would be at least a little kinder but now I had water up my ass, blood seeping down my ass ,and I was on the verge of cumming and yet I can't. This day was terrible. Now he was off at some huge feast and I was bonded up waiting for his arrival. I hated him right now. If he didn't get back soon I was going to kill him when I wasn't his slave anymore.

It was about noon when he finally came back. He said sorry about a thousand time but I didn't believe one of them. Yet he was so graceful and elegant which made him super hot. I just wanted to take him right now. Instead he took out the dildo emptied the water which was a bit pink and then took off the cuff. Most of my body felt better except for my back and ass which were both still bleeding but nothing he could do could help that.

He took out his super long cock and shoved it in my ass without any lube. It hurt so much. I screamed and whimpered and shouted out his name in pain but he didn't even care. Today I was just like one of the girls from the harem. I shouted in pain until I shivered and started to climax. I tried to stop but couldn't. I looked up at Zuko who was still pounding my ass.

"Stupid slave," he roared. All feeling that he had for me left on this one day and it was his birthday. Weren't couples supposed to be nice to the other on their birthday. Obviously Zuko didn't know that. He was just hurting me all day. Did seeing me in pain give him pleasure though. I wouldn't want to be in a relationship with him if he was like that. He pulled out a giant dildo to punish me for cumming. In and out it went. It hurt way more than even his dick did. I started to cry and he just laughed. At midnight he finally stopped. "It is no longer midnight," he said. "You are no longer my salve. You are now my lover. Lovers have pleasurable sex and that is what I want to give to you."

He made love to me all throughout that day until dinner. We walked into the dining room hand in hand. It was a perfect day.

* * *

** The End**

**thanks for reading this shit. **


End file.
